


Truth or Dare – Ashton Irwin AU

by Isabellee5SOS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellee5SOS/pseuds/Isabellee5SOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a game of truth or dare Ashton and Ashlynn are dared to wear each other's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare – Ashton Irwin AU

** Ashlynn’s POV **

I’m waiting backstage for the guys to get off stage; it feels like forever when its only 5 mins till their set finished and 1D goes on. Just as I say that sentence in my head, the 1D boys are leaving the dressing room. “Have fun guys!” I say to them while they loudly exit the room. Knowing that as soon as the 1D boys leave, I have at least 5 mins before the other guys come back, so I sit down on the couch and pull out my phone and scroll through my Instagram feed, practically liking everything that pops up. Before I know it the boys come through the door; sweaty and still full of energy. Luke, Calum and Michael go straight to the showers whereas Ashton comes over and attacks me with hugs and kisses. “Ash get off me, you’re too sweaty and sticky, go have a shower then you can attack me with more hugs and kisses!” I exclaim to him as he jumps off me and heads to the showers just as the others come out of them.

Calum just plonks himself right next to me and says “How about when Ashton gets out of the shower, we play truth or dare?” I shout back at Calum, “YES SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!” “Wow, way to burst my eardrums, much?” He states back with major annoyance in his voice. Luke interjects our convo stating that he’s gonna tweet the fans asking them for truth or dare questions. “Lemme see the tweet…” I say annoyingly, “Ugh ok, here it is; don’t know why you couldn’t just check your mentions.” Luke annoyingly replies back.

_@Luke5SOS: Hey guys we’re playing Truth or Dare with @Ashlynn_1995, send us your questions to the hashtag #5SOSANDASHLYNNTRUTHORDARE  We’ll post a vid to YouTube , so you can see it :-)   (Twitter)_

Just as Luke posts the tweet, Ash comes out of the shower saying “Hey guys , what is a great idea? Because while I was in the shower, I heard Ashlynn shout 'YES SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA.' ” Calum just casually says, “Oh yeah that well I suggested to Ash that we play truth or dare and you can’t say no, because then Ashlynn will get sad.” He always uses the 'you can't say no because then Ashlynn will get sad' excuse because he knows it always works so I immediately pull a sad face at Ashton, knowing anyway that he never can resist my puppy eyes. “Oh ok then, why not.” Ashton replies. “I’ll get my camera to film the vid.” I explain to the boys while walking over to my bag to get my camera I used to vlog on the way here with.

Sitting down next to Ashton I ask say to the guys . “I’ve got my camera, are we ready to play truth or dare?” Michael immediately replies “Yes! But whose YouTube account is this going on, ours or Ashlynn’s?” Ashton interjects saying, “Why don’t we post it on both channels?” “Sounds great now let’s start!” I exclaim excitingly.

“Hi guys and welcome to my Truth or Dare video with my boyfriend and the other members of 5SOS, would you care to introduce yourself guys?” I say as I finish the intro to the video. Before they can introduce themselves individually, Calum says it for them, “I am Calum, that’s Michael and over to my right is Luke.” “Well we asked you to send in some truth or dare questions to the hashtag #5SOSANDASHLYNNTRUTHORDARE, so let’s see what you came up with,”

_@lukesxsunshine: @5SOS @Ashlynn_1995 I dare Calum to kiss Luke and someone post a pic on Instagram and it can’t be deleted!_ #5SOSANDASHLYNNTRUTHORDARE (Twitter)

“Well you heard the girl, Michael you can take the pic and post it to Instagram. But now it’s time for all of the Cake shippers to die from feels. Calum, Luke, It’s time to kiss!

_**[Click for the picture](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/9c/53/fc/9c53fc3d29b23540846baf66d95ba5e2.jpg) ** _ _@calumhood: Me and the bae casually kissing @luke_is_a_penguin_ <3  (Instagram)_

_@smashtonxox: @5SOS @Ashlynn_1995 #5SOSANDASHLYNNTRUTHORDARE Michael, I dare you to wear your underpants over your pair of trousers and run around the room yelling "I'm Superman! (Twitter)_

“You heard it Michael, this’ll be hilarious….” I say to him as I mumble the last part. In the background, Ashton is filming Michael shouting “I’M SUPERMAN!” while running around the room. Michael finally sits down, puffing and wheezing from all of the running. Everyone but Michael is still dying from laughter.

_@ashtonismybaex_: #5SOSANDASHLYNNTRUTHORDARE @5SOS @Ashlynn_1995 Hey Ashlynn, what was your first kiss with Ashton like? We need all the full details! :P (Twitter)_

“Well it was a while ago…..” I awkwardly state, Luke suddenly interjects with, “Ashlynn, come on, they want all of the details so tell them.” “Ok then, to be honest, it was very awkward and spontaneous, we were only 16!” I say defensively. “So that’s what you thought, you said it was ‘the perfect first kiss’ and it was cute?  “Well, it was but...” I try to say but Ashton interrupts saying with fake sadness, “No, it’s fine I understand…” “Anyway on to the next question!” I say while I hit Ashton in the shoulder.  

_@buttercup_mikeyxx: #5SOSANDASHLYNNTRUTHORDARE @Ashlynn_1995 @5SOS I dare Ashlynn and Ashton to swap clothes! #AshlynnandAshtonSwapClothing (Twitter)_

“Oh ok then, c’mon babe lets swap clothes” I say to Ashton. First we swap shirts then pants, then other pieces of clothing like shoes and necklaces and other things.  Immediately, Calum takes a pic and posts it to Twitter with the caption

_@Calum5SOS: Lovebirds have gone to the next level and are wearing each other’s clothing <3 _<https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7211/7336026326_28781c1f6f_z.jpg>__ _@Ashlynn_1995 @Ashton5SOS (Twitter)_

“Wow Calum, just wow. Didn’t think you’d actually do you are so gonna pay for this!” Ashton threatens Calum as he starts to chase him around and out of the dressing room. “Well I think that’s the end of the video ,don’t forget to like , comment and subscribe and also go and subscribe to the 5SOS guys right here , so that’s it from me , hope you have a lovely day and goodbye!” I say as I finish my outro.

 It seems like it’s only been 20 mins but it turn out that the 1D boys come walking through the door after finishing the hour and a half long concert and Niall immediately questions me, Michael and Luke, “Why is Calum chasing Ashton around the arena?” “Oh y’know just a casual game of Truth or Dare, just check Cal’s twitter.” I say just giving up on explaining. “Hahahaahahaha oh my god, Luke did you and Calum kiss?” Niall laughs while asking Luke, “Yeah- wait how did it get on twitter?”  “Magic!” I say sarcastically. “Oh shut up!” He says while hitting me in the arm. How did we miss out this fun game, can we play again?” Louis suggests. “Yeah sure, let me just swap back clothing with Ash.” I explain to Louis and the other guys. “Yeah your jeans are so much more tighter than mine and how do you wear this cardigan, it’s so small! “Hah ok then.” I happily reply back. “So anyway let’s start this game…..again.” Harry states, then the main 1D twitter tweets.

_@onedirection: The concert was fun as hell and to continue this fun time we are having we are playing truth or dare with 5SOS and Ashlynn XOX! 1/2_

_@onedirection: Send your questions the hashtag #1DPLAYSTRUTHORDAREWITH5SOSANDASHLYNN and we’ll reply to as many as we can! 2/2_

“Let’s read out the first question……” I say to everyone.                                                                                     

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if I made any errors. Did you like it? Do you want me to make a second part? Comment if you do, and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> \- Izzy xx


End file.
